


kiss and cheer up

by liknow



Series: you and me, always forever [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Bad Flirting, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jisung is evil and cringey I'm sorry, Kitten Kink, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teasing, Top Han Jisung | Han, except not really, minho in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow
Summary: “Hyung, you… Maybe you should just talk to Jisung.”Minho practically coughed up the soda he was sipping at, eyes narrowing. “What?Why?”“You’ve been staring at him for fucking hours,” Seungmin groaned. “I didn’t even want to be here in the first place—but now Ireallydon’t wanna be here. You and Jisung make me sick to my stomach; just kiss and make up, already.”or: Minho dresses up as a sexy cheerleader this Halloween, hoping to land himself in bed with a stranger who can distract him from heartbreak. Naturally, things take a turn.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: you and me, always forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081256
Comments: 72
Kudos: 668





	kiss and cheer up

**Author's Note:**

> here's my late (sorry) halloween porn, as promised in [this](https://twitter.com/hanknowz/status/1318403266082951168?s=20) tweet. this is crossing a fine line between a crack fic and pwp... i really don't know anymore.
> 
> **cw** : mentions of alcohol, spanking
> 
> ♫ gay little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2tLfCgxfoVoAmUCJAcNTPL?si=m_Q2FP_WRYWpY-eDYiduJg) i made

Minho didn’t hate a lot of things.

He considered himself to be a relatively easy-going person. He wasn’t difficult to get along with, wasn’t difficult to please. Sure, he liked to poke fun at his friends, but rarely ever did he have actual problems with people. He was above that.

But, _boy_ , did he loathe Han Jisung.

He’d spent the past ten minutes standing by an array of drinks at the party, a Halloween-themed bash in one of the off-campus houses. Ten _gruesome_ minutes of having to watch his ex-boyfriend stand by the door, laughing without a care in the world and flirting with every person who stepped into the scene.

Okay, he didn’t necessarily _have_ to watch, but it was hard to ignore the person who’d made you so miserable, who’d smashed your heart pieces.

Minho absolutely hated him.

He and Jisung had a brief but incredibly _intense_ dating history. They'd met through Chan, Minho's previous roommate and Jisung's senior in the university's music program. And they'd hit it off immediately— _hit it off_ meaning they’d made out on Minho's bed the same day they first met and dove headfirst into a terrifyingly perfect relationship that lasted almost the whole spring semester.

They were _a lot_. They were head-over-heels, both of them. They never even bothered to ask each other out or attempt to label what was between them, because it went without saying. Within just weeks of their relationship, everyone on campus associated them with one another. They went everywhere together, did everything together. They were intense, a force to be reckoned with. They were like fire and ice, but even _greater_ —they were like all of the light and darkness in the universe, somehow intertwined to create the perfect pair.

And then they crashed.

Nobody really knew where things took a sour turn. Finals season approached, as did plans to return home for the summer, and the both of them were rapidly swept up by reality. They stopped going everywhere together, and their couples' banter started evolving into full-fledged arguments that had everyone in Minho’s dorm flinching. And then Jisung stopped showing up to the dorm. And then finals passed, and trains were boarded, and whatever remained of their perfect relationship was melted by the summer heat.

They hadn't officially broken up, really. But they'd never officially gotten _together_ , either. And when they bumped into each other the first Friday of the fall semester—Minho wrapped around some stranger that he hadn't even _wanted_ to hook up with and Jisung mid-conversation with a guy he'd fucked around with with before he and Minho had started seeing each other—it was more or less confirmed that they were history.

That didn't stop them from bumping into each other, though; it happened nearly every day. And it _definitely_ didn't stop them from doing everything they could to rile each other up, which was exactly what was happening right now.

Every now and then, Jisung’s gaze would shift to Minho before he had a chance to look away. He’d then break out into a grin, even daring to send a taunting _wink_ in Minho’s direction, having caught him staring for the nth time. Minho would, in return, send his nastiest glare, trying to hide how flustered he was at the exchange.

This was absolutely not what he’d planned for the night. Originally, he had come here solely to get drunk, find a stranger that met his standards, and hopefully end up in said stranger’s sheets wearing the sexy cheerleader get-up he’d bought specifically for this night.

Oh, yeah. There was that.

With a white, pleated skirt that just brushed against the tops of his thighs and a matching crop top with the word _CHEER_ painted across the chest in fake blood, Minho was a sight to be seen. He’d handpicked the costume with the sole purpose of being the center of attention and hopefully— _hopefully_ —finding someone to quench the sex-deprivation that had been eating away at him all semester. He looked good, and he knew he did.

And yet here he was, leaning miserably against the refreshments table, unable to tear his eyes from his horrible, downright _evil_ ex-boyfriend for more than a minute.

“Hyung,” spoke Felix, one of Minho’s precious underclassman friends who he’d dragged along with him to the party. He took a sip of his drink, and Minho was envious; he’d ended up promising he wouldn’t get wasted so he could take care of his two younger friends the following morning—like they typically did for him on any other weekend.

Seungmin, his less precious friend, was beside Felix, looking Minho up and down like he was something to be pitied.

 _I can see your entire ass,_ he’d complained earlier when Minho picked the two up from their room—which was adjacent to his. _You look desperate._

 _Good,_ is all Minho had said.

Minho forced his eyes from Jisung, turning to Felix and humming to show that he had his attention.

Felix offered him a sad pat on the shoulder. “Hyung, you… Maybe you should just talk to Jisung.”

Minho practically coughed up the soda he was sipping at, eyes narrowing. “What? _Why?_ ”

“You’ve been staring at him for fucking hours,” Seungmin groaned. “I didn’t even want to be here in the first place—but now I _really_ don’t wanna be here. You and Jisung make me sick to my stomach; just kiss and make up, already.”

“We’ve been here ten minutes—” Minho growled, whipping around to face his other friend, but then Felix was tapping his shoulder insistently to grab his attention again. “ _What_ , Felix?”

“Hi.”

Minho’s eyes slowly shifted over to the source of the voice. Somehow, in the few seconds where he’d averted his eyes to argue with his friends, his ex had parted from the doorway and made his way over to the trio.

“Jisung,” Minho huffed after a moment, stomach twisting. “Wasn’t expecting to talk to _you_.”

“Well, considering you’ve been staring at me like a lost puppy for the past twenty minutes…” His ex trailed off, a shit-eating grin plastering his face.

“We’ve been here for _ten_ ,” Minho corrected angrily. “I’m surprised you even decided to spare us a moment, since you seem to be so busy welcoming everyone like this is your place.”

“Might as well be my place,” Jisung retorted with a suggestive smile. Minho’s gut sank at the implications.

He _hated_ him.

“Jisungie!” Felix piped up, obviously desperate to break the tension. “Long time no see.”

 _Damn right, long time_ , Minho thought to himself. He would _die_ before letting that vile being anywhere near his kids again.

Jisung beamed, eyes shifting between Felix and Seungmin.

"Hello, my babies!" he sang, venom leaving his voice immediately. Felix and Seungmin were reasonably friendly with Jisung, considering him and Minho had nearly been attached at the hip the year before—not to mention they were both in his year. "I heard you talking about me before I came over here. Did you miss me?"

"They're not your babies," Minho snapped. "And stop eavesdropping, freak."

"Cut out the bullshit," Seungmin groaned. "I’m gonna go find Jeongin now."

“I’ll go with!” Felix added quickly, practically jumping on Seungmin.

"See you around, babies." Jisung grinned, stepping aside to let them pass by him. He then turned to Minho, eyes raking over him judgmentally. "Sorry, sir, but I think you're breaking our dress code."

Minho squinted in disgust. "Dress code, _my ass_." He took a moment to take in the younger, who was clad in a dark outfit with a black hat topping it off. "Fuck are you even supposed to be?"

"Grim reaper." Jisung bit his lip, clearly amused at Minho's bitter attitude.

"That's lame."

"At least I don't look like a whore."

"Fuck _off_ , Jisung." Minho glowered, then quickly snapped out of the far too comfortable banter. He turned in the direction of the kitchen, a place where he could hopefully flirt with someone in peace without being distracted by Jisung’s face at the door. "I'm done talking to you."

"Oh, I'm _hurt_ ," Jisung cried as Minho stalked away from him, laughing loudly. And if he happened to stare at Minho's ass while he crossed the room, that was simply no one's business.

To be honest, Minho wanted to go home already. His original confidence had wavered the second he’d stepped into the room, his flaming desire to end up in bed with someone drenched before he could even lay eyes on anyone. He wanted to _leave_ , go back to his cave and sadly jerk off.

But Jisung's stupid smile and even _stupider_ costume were getting on his last nerve. He couldn’t leave—not yet. He needed a distraction.

He needed a _replacement_.

He spared his ex one more look as he left—and, _God_ , why was Jisung smirking at him like that?—before huffing and entering the overly crowded kitchen area. There were enough people at the party, enough that _one_ of them would be good and willing to satisfy him tonight.

His eyes fixed on the first person he saw, a blonde boy dressed as an angel, half-leaned onto the kitchen counter, cheeks flushed, probably from alcohol. He met Minho's eyes the moment he walked through the doorway, then unabashedly looked him up and down.

"Stare much?" Minho teased with a smile, leaning on the counter next to the boy. He recognized him well enough—it'd be hard to forget someone _that_ pretty—but he didn't know him by name.

"Sorry," the boy said sheepishly, biting his lip as his eyes trailed back up to Minho's again. "Do you blame me?"

"No," Minho giggled, charmingly, impatient to woo the stranger as soon as possible. "You look just as good."

The boy had on white ripped jeans, showing off his long legs, and a silk blouse, topped off with sheer wings attached to the back and a cute halo headband. He cocked his head to the side and smiled lazily at Minho, leaning closer to him.

"What's your name, angel?" Minho asked, cautiously reaching out to brush a strand of the boy's long hair out of his eyes, grinning when he leaned into the touch. He cupped the side of his face while he waited for a response.

"Hyunjin," the angel whispered, the blush on his cheeks darkening. He inched closer to Minho.

Minho was about to utter back his own name, but Hyunjin was already tilting his face forward, and who was he to stop him? At the end of the day, all he needed was a dick in his ass, and he kept this in mind as he closed the rest of the distance and met the angel’s lips in a messy kiss.

Hyunjin was a good enough kisser, and his hands felt nice where they trailed down his spine and rested just above his ass, cautious. Minho giggled against his mouth. "You can touch my ass, babe. I don't care."

"Oh, thank god." Hyunjin laughed against his lips, and Minho giggled again, though he quickly silenced himself to kiss the boy again, humming into his mouth when his hands tentatively cupped his ass.

"Get a room!" someone complained. Minho pulled away with an eye roll, well used to hearing the words every weekend, but _come on_. They’d _just_ started kissing.

His annoyance was quickly brought to a halt by Hyunjin's voice. "Should we?"

Minho's eyes lit up. Of course, he'd _hoped_ their kisses would land them in bed at some point in the night, but it was always hard to tell just from making out how far the other person wanted to go. It seemed like he really _was_ winning tonight.

He was finally, _finally_ going to rid his brain of the evil Han Jisung.

"Lead the way," Minho whispered, pleased. Hyunjin smiled suggestively and let go of Minho's waist to take his hand, stumbling a little as he led them out of the kitchen.

"Are you too drunk, angel?" Minho cautioned.

"Hm, no," Hyunjin replied, though his giggles as they accidentally bumped into a couple on the way to search for a bedroom said otherwise. "Not nearly drunk enough."

Minho rolled his eyes, laughing quietly. Whatever. If he was going to be someone's drunken mistake, so be it.

They soon found an empty room, practically falling onto the ground as they stumbled inside, lips attaching again. Minho hummed appreciatively at the way Hyunjin seemed to be taking control, despite his initial shy nature, and smiled against his neck. He left wet kisses down to his collarbone while Hyunjin squeezed at his ass through the skirt again.

And then things went downhill.

Hyunjin groaned quietly, slumping against Minho, who pulled back, alarmed.

"The hell?" he whispered, quickly wrapping his arms around the angel, who looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Are you gonna throw up or something?"

"No," Hyunjin protested, but he fell out of Minho's grip into a crouch, hands rubbing at his face. "Tired."

"Shit, Hyunjin," Minho swore, mildly annoyed and slightly concerned. "You said you weren't that drunk."

"I'm not."

"You're on the floor!"

"We can do it down here."

" _Fuck_ , no."

Hyunjin's eyes fluttered shut, body splaying out on the hardwood floor. He smiled up at Minho, clearly loopy out of his mind.

"God," Minho sighed, debating on picking him up and plopping him on the bed so he could rest up for the night. He dropped to the ground and straddled the angel, grabbing his shoulders and trying to at least pull him into a sitting position.

That's when he heard footsteps, followed by the sound of the door creaking.

"What's going on in here?"

Minho whipped his head around at the familiar voice, face instantly contorting into a scowl. Of course—it was the last person he wanted to see.

Jisung's eyes were dark with amusement as he took in the sight of Minho on his hands and knees, Hyunjin slumped below him. "You kill my roommate, babe? Bad boy."

"Your what?" Minho groaned, ignoring the strange feeling the word _babe_ spread throughout him. He moved off of Hyunjin so he was sitting on his ass next to him, unadmittedly enjoying the way Jisung's eyes trailed his every move (but only because he wanted to have the upper-hand between them, of course). "You're kidding me. This drunk ass is your _roommate?_ "

"Don't be _mean_ , Minho. And stay off his dick. He's my baby."

"Well, you won't stay off of _Felix's_ dick, it seems," Minho retorted, eyes narrowed. His face flushed at how pathetically jealous he sounded. He _wasn’t_ , though. He wasn’t.

Jisung gave a dramatic gasp. "I would _never_ , baby. Don't be so jealous! Lix is like a son to me."

"You were born the same week, dumbass," Minho scoffed.

"Aw, you remembered." Jisung pouted mockingly, though his eyes were far from innocent. "Am I on your mind that much, baby boy? I don't remember getting a _happy birthday_ text."

"I didn't get one either," Minho grumbled, just having turned twenty-two. He pushed himself off the ground, flattening his short skirt with shaky hands. Once again, Jisung's eyes trailed down his body, and once again, Minho tried not to flush under his gaze. Never again would he let himself be at this _evil creature's_ mercy.

"Guess we're even, then," Jisung said quietly, eyes boring holes into Minho's. "So, you’re gonna leave my baby on the floor and go find someone else to throw yourself at now?"

"You're an ass."

"You're a slut."

Minho's body throbbed, jaw tensing angrily as he crossed the few feet between them and bunched his hands in the silky fabric of Jisung's reaper costume, yanking him forward. Sure, he was used to Jisung's taunting, but he was already annoyed that his hookup attempt had failed, and something about his ex appearing in his face again had his blood boiling even more than normal.

"I can't fucking stand you, did you know that?"

"Really?" Jisung beamed, though his breath hitched slightly as he observed Minho's features in the darkness of the room. He hadn't looked at him this closely since the last time they'd argued before the "break up," and even then, Minho's pretty face was plagued with tears.

The moment of vulnerability quickly passed, though. Jisung slid his hands to hold Minho's waist, fingers brushing against the bare skin between the top of his skirt and the bottom of his shirt. Minho swallowed, and Jisung's eyes flickered to his throat, immediately catching the movement. A knowing smile appeared on his lips.

"I know you miss me, baby. Just admit it," he whispered. Minho blinked several times, caught off guard by the sudden change in subject, and even more by the feeling of Jisung's hands on him—which, _why_ did they feel so damn good?

"You—I don't," he spluttered for a moment, Jisung biting back laughter. Minho gritted his teeth and gripped his costume more securely, pulling Jisung the even closer. " _You're_ the one that followed me in here like a little creep."

Jisung hummed. "Hard to miss someone whose entire ass is hanging out—"

"I can't fucking _stand_ you," Minho repeated, seething, hands aching from his tight grip. "Why don't _you_ admit that _you_ miss _me_ , huh?"

"Hm... okay," Jisung murmured, grinning amusedly at the way Minho's eyes widened at the unexpected response. Then he was abruptly leaning forward, fingers digging into Minho's warm skin and eyes shutting just as their mouths collided.

Every thought in Minho's head somehow disappeared into thin air. He kissed back without thought, hands finally loosening on Jisung's poor costume to wind tightly around his neck, head tilting and clashing slightly with the oversized hat on Jisung's head. He moved as though he were on auto-pilot, pushed his body as close to his ex as possible, whimpered when Jisung gripped his waist hard in response.

And then he was brought back to reality. He gasped against Jisung's mouth, tensing as if he'd been drenched in ice water, ripping himself out of the younger's grip. For a few moments, they stood panting, eyes locked, Jisung looking smug while Minho looked appalled.

"What the fuck?" Minho growled. "Why would you fucking _kiss_ me?"

For a moment, Jisung's eyes softened in regret, but the original cockiness quickly made its way back when Minho's hands landed on his shoulders and shoved him back until he was against the wall. He crashed their mouths together without another word, anger searing through his skin, heat crawling up his spine as Jisung's fingers crept along his body.

Jisung groaned quietly into the kiss when Minho's fingers threaded through the hair at the back of his head and then pulled away for a second to yank the intruding hat off and fling it across the room. It hit the wall with an echoing smack.

"So _aggressive_ ," Jisung whispered, lips shining even in the dark.

"Shut up," Minho mumbled, fingers tugging Jisung's hair _hard_ as he pulled their mouths back together a third time, whimpering when his ex's hands squeezed his ass through the skirt and tongue slipped into his mouth with ease.

"You trying to pull my hair out, babe?" Jisung teased when they parted for air, biting his lip while he took in Minho's flustered appearance.

"You like it."

"No, I think that was _you_ , actually."

"Fuck off."

Jisung only grinned, eyeing Minho hungrily, hands leaving his ass to slide up his torso and under the crop top to brush across his nipples. Minho tried not to shudder, but the way he tensed and sharply inhaled told Jisung he was just as sensitive as ever.

"You look so fucking _good_ ," Jisung admitted under his breath, still thumbing at Minho's nipples, silently willing the older boy to break down before his eyes.

"Thought—Thought I broke the dress code, or some shit," Minho retorted, swallowing loudly in attempt to keep his composure.

"You're still a brat, I see."

Minho paused, a million thoughts dashing through his head.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Jisung froze for a split second, then pinched Minho nipples without warning, making him yelp out, though the noise was quickly muffled by their mouths connecting again. Soon, he was being pushed back into the room, in the direction of whoever’s bed. For a moment, he let Jisung press him into the mattress, loom over him, and lick a trail down his neck.

Minho pulled away, then, shooting an anxious look to the boy who was still lying on the ground, completely forgotten.

"What about him?" he whispered to Jisung, pushing the younger off of him.

"What _about_ him?" Jisung echoed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We can't just fuck—I mean—" Minho stammered, then quickly sealed his mouth.

Jisung smirked, and Minho wanted to slap it off his face. "Jisung, _don't_ you fucking say it—"

"So you want me to _fuck_ you, huh?"

"Shut _up_ , moron. Anyway, we can't just do... _this_... with him lying right there!"

"Why not?" Jisung hummed, sitting up on his knees and fixing his hair that Minho had messed up. Minho swallowed, temporarily distracted by the sight. "Min, he's not even awake right now. Look at him. He won't witness a thing."

Minho scoffed, using both hands to shove Jisung away when he attempted to lean back in. "Are you serious, Han Jisung? Kinky bastard."

Jisung lifted a challenging eyebrow. "Do you really wanna open that can of worms, _kitten?_ "

Minho nearly flinched, an unwanted shock of arousal passing over him. He'd walked straight into that one.

"Do you want _hyung_ to _punish you_ , huh?"

"Jisung," Minho growled warningly, face burning. "Shut the _fuck_ up."

"You've already said that, babe; come up with something new," Jisung teased, but he let up for a moment, standing from the bed and reaching to tug Minho up with him. "Come on, there's another guest room that should be empty."

"You really do live here, huh?" Minho grumbled.

"It's almost cute how jealous you are."

"Shut the— _be quiet_."

Jisung only laughed, grabbing Minho's hand and pulling him inside a room down the hallway before firmly shutting the door and locking it.

"Here we are," he announced. "Does this fit your standards, _princess?_ "

Minho didn't respond to his taunting, only threw himself at the younger, arms winding around his neck, and attacked him in a kiss.

"Fuck," Jisung breathed, licking into Minho's mouth as he pulled him back toward the guest bed, and Minho straddled him without hesitation. His mind raced with questions— _What the fuck are we doing?_ , for example. He ignored every one of them.

He wanted to let out his anger, he wanted to get dicked down, and most importantly, he wanted to make Jisung miss him to _tears_. That was all he wanted.

Jisung fed into his wishes. "Missed having you in my lap," he mumbled against Minho's lips, thumbing at his thighs as the older boy started to grind down on him. Minho whimpered against his will, then resisted the urge to slap himself for the noise. He rubbed himself harshly against Jisung, wanting to rile up the younger as quickly as possible so he could poke fun at him.

This inevitably backfired.

Jisung's hand crept over his crotch, feeling him through the skirt. Minho froze, biting back a whine that made Jisung’s eyes light up.

"Hard already, baby?"

"Shut..." Minho trailed off, frustration doubling, _want_ doubling. He suddenly shoved Jisung, then, making the younger lie on his back while he straddled him better.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you cry," he whispered shakily, grinding his ass down hard. Jisung bit his lip, letting Minho have his way for a moment, before he grabbed him by the waist and tugged him down so he fell against his chest. Minho yelped, breath hitching as Jisung gripped the sides of his face and kissed him hard.

Minho sighed against his mouth, giving up control and allowing Jisung to roll them over so he was pinned down. Their legs tangled, Minho sucking on Jisung's lower lip and refraining from thinking about how much he missed the taste of him.

Jisung threaded his fingers through Minho's hair with one hand, the other sliding up under his pleated skirt, raising goosebumps along his bare skin. He suddenly froze his movements, pulling back a little from the kiss to stare at Minho with wide eyes.

"Minho..." His fingers trailed across the soft lace edges of the material under Minho's skirt. "Please tell me you're not wearing fucking _lingerie_ right now."

Minho tried not to shake under his touch, tried to keep his voice stable and snarky as ever. "Why don't you check?"

Jisung blinked disbelievingly, eyes staring darkly into Minho's as he palmed over his crotch. "Fucking hell." He scooted down the bed, lifting one of Minho's thighs and hooking his leg over his shoulder so he could press kisses up his thigh. "You were really gonna let a drunken stranger see you looking like this?"

"Well, you're not much better," Minho choked out, the simple brush of Jisung's hands on him making his head spin.

Jisung's eyes narrowed. "Let's see if you can say that again when I'm through with you."

Minho swallowed, shivering as Jisung's lips ghosted over the sheer material, which was pearly white in color to match the rest of his costume.

"Let's see if you can say anything _at all_ ," Jisung added with a quiet laugh.

"Please," Minho breathed, unable to stop the word from passing through his lips, though he instantly regretted it when Jisung’s head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"What was that?"

Minho bit his lip, fighting between giving in so he could get fucked as soon as possible and putting up a front to keep his dignity intact. He knew deep down he couldn’t hold it together for much longer, so he decided with the latter—at least then he could say he _tried_.

"No."

Jisung raised an eyebrow. "Bad boy."

"Shut the fuck— _ah_." Minho's head fell back, eyes fluttering shut when Jisung suddenly nipped the sensitive part of his inner thigh, sucking at the skin in a way only _he_ knew Minho craved. Meanwhile, his hand continued to stroke across the bulge under his skirt teasingly. Minho gritted his teeth.

"Stop teasing."

Jisung ignored him for several seconds, leaving sloppy kisses across Minho's skin and then switching to repeat his actions on the other one. He only pulled away at the sound of a pitiful whimper.

"Hm..." He pretended to be lost in thought. "Only if you beg me."

" _Jisung_..." Minho bit the inside of his cheek, pensive. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his cock was growing harder and harder inside his panties, and his aggressive front was rapidly fading despite his best efforts.

Jisung smiled up at him sweetly, palming harder at his bulge to rile him up further, silently encouraging him to give in.

"Jisung..." Minho repeated, shuddering. "Jisung, please."

"Louder."

" _Jisung_."

" _Louder_ , Minho."

" _Please_ , Jisung," Minho cried, something inside him snapping. He couldn't bear the sight of his ex, of the person he had been so incredibly _infatuated_ with for months, lying so close but feeling so far from him. He needed him, now, needed to forget about everything that'd been eating away at him since spring finals. "Please, fuck, _please_ , hurry up, _fuck_."

He sat up, hands trembling as he reached for Jisung's black suit and tried to yank it off. He growled, frustrated at the dysfunction of his fingers. "Take it off, _please_. God, I can't stand you."

"You're so impatient these days," Jisung tutted, pushing Minho back into a lying position. "Why don't you lie back for me and wait like a good boy?"

Minho knew Jisung was taunting him, trying to get a rise out of him—nothing more—but he nearly melted at the words, nearly _obeyed_.

But he still had a shred of dignity left, the tiniest sliver, and he was completely willing to go down with it.

He sat himself up with a huff, crawling into Jisung's lap and wiping the smirk off his face with a desperate kiss, one hand cupping the younger's face while the other tried at the buttons again. Jisung smiled against his lips but didn't stop him, helping shed off his overcoat and the black button-up underneath it. Minho scooted further into his lap when his torso was bare, grinding down against him while trying to undo the button on his dark jeans.

"Eager," Jisung hummed. Minho pulled away at that, biting his lip self-consciously. He _was_ acting eager—probably far more eager than he should've been, considering who he was on top of right now. But then Jisung was dipping down and kissing along his sharp jawline, hands creeping up his thighs. "God, I missed you."

Minho breathed a sigh of relief, letting his head tilt back, letting himself revel in the feeling of Jisung's soft lips marking up his needy skin. His hands slid up Jisung's chest before connecting around his neck, tugging him down so they were falling back against the pillows.

Jisung laughed against his skin. His hands had somehow found his way under Minho's skirt, teasing around the lingerie and palming him slowly. Minho bit his lip, trying to muffle a mewl at the pressure of Jisung's hand against him.

"Can I eat you out, kitten?" Jisung murmured into his ear. Minho's breath stuttered in his throat, all efforts to remain dominant momentarily leaving his mind at the thought of Jisung's tongue in his ass. He nodded wordlessly, hands shaking where they tugged at Jisung's hair.

 _God_. He wanted this way more than he thought he did.

Minho let Jisung manhandle him, roll him over onto his hands and knees. He tried to keep his breaths even, eyes closing as the younger boy’s hands ran up the back of his thighs, flipping the skirt up to expose him.

"Don't fucking tease me," he whispered warningly, but then all of a sudden Jisung's hand was coming down on his ass, hard, practically sending him falling onto his stomach, only saved by Jisung's other arm wrapping around him and keeping him upright. He gasped loud, a dark blush rising up his neck.

Jisung smoothed his palm over Minho's ass, then, trying to gauge his reaction from behind him. "Was that okay?"

"Stop asking stupid questions," Minho growled. "You know it is."

"Just checking; it's been a while," Jisung murmured, and Minho would've rolled his eyes if it weren't for the second slap landed on him, just as hard, making him cry out.

Jisung's hands ghosted along the lacy hem of the lingerie, fingers slipping under slightly as if he were about to pull it down. Minho stilled, heart racing.

"Hm, I don't wanna take this off," Jisung mused. "Looks so fucking good."

" _Jisung_ ," Minho whined, exasperated. His cock was painfully hard against the material, and it only became _more_ unbearable when Jisung drew his hands away to spank him again. " _Fuck_."

"Quiet," Jisung breathed, hitting him again on the upper thigh. Minho knew damn well he didn't mean it, though—he'd always gotten off on Minho's noises alone.

Minho's legs shook when Jisung finally gave in and pulled the lingerie down to his mid-thigh, sitting up better and smacking him hard now that he was bare. Minho let out something akin to a choked moan, head hanging down in shame at how his cock was leaking down onto the sheets.

"Missed you," Jisung mumbled, slapping the soft, reddened skin of Minho’s ass one more time before leaning forward to kiss up the backs of his thighs, hands slowly spreading him apart. "Spread your legs, baby."

Minho obeyed with a shiver, suddenly shy to expose himself to Jisung for the first time in half a year, but his apprehension was cut short by the feeling of Jisung's hot breath hitting his rim. He inhaled sharply, biting down on his lip as Jisung's tongue abruptly swiped across him. His eyes squeezed shut, a quiet whimper escaping his throat—a whimper he'd hoped Jisung wouldn't hear, but judging by the way he felt the younger laugh against his skin, he definitely had.

"Needy," Jisung whispered, but Minho could tell from his voice that he was smiling. He leaned back in, licking at Minho more firmly, using his hands to spread him apart better. His thumb stroked across his rim teasingly for a moment before he dipped forward and pressed his tongue inside, feeling Minho stretch around him.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Minho hated how vulnerable he felt, hated how the feeling only made him harder. He gripped the sheets, grounding himself while Jisung's tongue continuously pushed into him and pulled out. Jisung pressed inside deep, bringing one hand up to slap the side of Minho's ass as he did so. Minho jolted with a choked gasp, tears filling his eyes. " _Jisung_."

Jisung pulled away for a moment, sucking a hickey into his thigh while he slapped his ass again. Minho shuddered, tensing when Jisung's thumb rubbed over his sensitive rim.

"Jisung, _please_."

Another slap, then Jisung was flipping the skirt back down and rolling Minho onto his back to look him in the face.

"God, look at you," he breathed. Minho's cheeks were burning, eyes teary, lips bitten red. He only felt himself heat up more, not expecting Jisung to see him like this all of a sudden.

"Please."

"So _now_ you wanna beg, huh?"

" _Jisung_."

Jisung bit back a smile. "I'm just teasing, kitten." Minho's breath hitched at the name, then again when Jisung yanked the white lingerie the rest of the way down his legs, discarding it so he could spread Minho's thighs wide and press his tongue inside him again.

" _Ah_ ," Minho stuttered, hands instinctively reaching for Jisung's hair, back arching off the bed as he ate him out. Jisung pulled Minho closer by the hips, moving the elder's thighs so they were resting over his shoulders, giving him better access. Minho gritted his teeth, doing everything he could to hold back the whimpers rising in his throat.

Jisung slid a hand under Minho's skirt as his tongue stroked at his rim. He smiled against his skin when he felt how wet the head of his cock was, rubbing it teasingly with his thumb.

"I'm—" Minho whispered, feeling his resolve cracking, but he was too embarrassed to make Jisung aware of how close he was already. Jisung pulled away to examine his expression, hand starting to stroke him hard.

"Close?" he supplied—and, _God_ , his eyes were far too fond when they met Minho's, at least for the eyes of someone who was supposed to be a bitter ex-boyfriend.

"Sh-Shut up," Minho mumbled, a little _ah_ falling from his lips as Jisung's hand sped up.

"Wanna come for me?" he asked, hand suddenly slowing to a stop, and _oh, no_ —the evil look on his face sent shivers down Minho’s spine.

"Yes...?" Minho whispered. It was a trick question. He knew it was, but _fuck_ , he was desperately close.

"Sure, baby; let me find lube."

Minho squinted in suspicion as Jisung slid off the bed, pushing his jeans to the ground and stepping out of them as he rummaged through the bedside drawer. There had to be a catch. This was Jisung. There _had_ to be a catch.

He shifted around on the mattress shyly when Jisung sat between his legs again, watching the younger warily.

"Gonna finger you," Jisung said, and though he _was_ covering his fingers in lube, there was still an evil glint in his eyes that had Minho untrusting. "...But only if you say it."

Minho tensed, cock stirring under his skirt. "Knew it," he whispered. “Bastard.”

Jisung cocked an eyebrow, sitting up on his knees so he wasn't touching Minho at all. "What was that?"

"Don't." Minho's cheeks flamed. "Jisung, _God_ , please."

"C'mon, baby, I know you want to say it." Jisung reached forward to grab Minho's chin—with the hand that wasn't coated in lube. "You want hyung to take care of you, don't you?"

Minho whined in embarrassment.

"Don't you, Minho?" Jisung spoke down to him; Minho did nothing to stop it.

"Fuck.” Minho bit his lip. He knew Jisung inside out, knew he wouldn’t get anything until he complied. He took a shuddery breath. “...Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"H—" Minho squeezed his eyes shut. "Hyung."

"Look at me."

" _Hyung,_ " Minho whined, loud, the name slipping from his mouth easily in a moment of desperation. He peeled his eyes open to peer up at Jisung desperately, lips forming a pout. "Please, hyung?"

Jisung looked like he was about to combust on the spot.

" _Fuck_ ," he swore, diving forward and crashing his lips against Minho's, his lubed fingers smoothly finding their way between his thighs. He pressed one inside, reveling in the gasp Minho let out against his lips. "Fuck, you're perfect."

Minho whimpered pathetically at the praise—and at the feeling of Jisung's finger curling up inside him. He didn't want to admit it, but Jisung knew his body better than he did; he always had.

"My pretty little kitten." Jisung smiled, teasing his ring finger along Minho's rim. "Another?"

"Mhm," Minho murmured, and Jisung complied, done taunting him for the moment, too caught up in the sight of Minho lied out pretty in his crop top and skirt that was now wrinkled.

He watched every twitch in Minho's body as he thrusted his two fingers in slowly, pushing one of the elder's thighs up to his chest to hear him whine a little louder. Before he could lose himself in the image below him, he bent forward to hide his face in Minho's neck, pressing wet kisses up and down, speeding his fingers up.

"More," Minho breathed.

"What do you say, kitten?"

" _More_ , hyung," he replied without hesitation, grinding his hips down. Jisung gave him a stern look, but the whiny _hyung_ ultimately won him over, and he abruptly pushed in a third finger alongside the others. Minho gasped loud at the sudden stretch.

"Slo-Slow down," he choked out, hands clenching around the fabric of his skirt.

Jisung immediately halted his movements, brows furrowing with a concerned look on his face. Minho looked blissed out, though, lip between his teeth, eyes pressed shut.

"Are you okay?"

Minho's eyes flew open then, glaring at Jisung, similarly to how he had earlier in the night.

" _Yes_ , don't _stop_ ," he cried, voice hushing embarrassedly, "but slow down, please, before I come."

"Oh." Jisung giggled, unable to keep a smile from forming on his face. "Well, in that case..."

He thrusted his fingers in hard, pressing them right against where he knew Minho's prostate was. Minho nearly screamed, back arching dramatically from the bed before he dropped flat.

"Ji-Jisungie,” he moaned, bringing one of his hands to his mouth to bite down on his thumb. "No, no—"

"Shhh," Jisung whispered, releasing Minho's thigh so he could curl his fingers around his cock tightly. "Let hyung take care of you, okay?"

"But..."

Minho's words were cut off by his own noises, which increased in volume as Jisung sped up the movements of both his hands. He keened high in his throat, watching Jisung's focused expression with teary, needy eyes.

"Gonna... gonna..."

"Come, kitten," Jisung told him, voice stern, fingers relentlessly massaging his prostate. Minho whimpered, trying not to acknowledge how much he missed hearing that. " _Now_."

Minho threw his head back, body shaking as he reached his climax, cum shooting across his stomach under the skirt and wetting the material. He cried loud, flush rising up his neck, and his hands reaching out to grip Jisung's arms.

"Good boy, that's my good boy." Jisung smiled, hands slowing as Minho came down from his high. Minho whimpered quietly at the words, trying to push himself into a sitting position, but he quickly failed, falling flat against the mattress.

Jisung cooed at him, grinning as he grabbed Minho by the waist and yanked him up into his lap. "Poor baby," he teased at Minho's weakened state. He brushed back his hair, then. "Feel okay?"

Minho didn't respond, only shoved Jisung down onto his back and tugged at his boxers until his dick was freed. He stared hungrily, then eyed Jisung in question, lowering himself to be level with the younger's crotch.

"Whatcha doing?" Jisung teased, sitting up again, apparently back to giving Minho a hard time.

"You _know_ ," Minho whispered, hand tentatively wrapping around Jisung's cock while he waited for permission to go further.

"Know what?" Jisung pushed. "Know that you wanna suck my dick?"

Minho only hummed, high and whiny.

"You wanna choke on hyung's cock?"

Minho pouted up at him before dipping down and licking across the head.

"Nuh uh." Jisung pushed his face away with one hand, though his thighs had twitched at the brief stimulation. "Not till you ask politely."

" _Whyyy?_ " Minho groaned, drawing out the word. "Why won't you just let me?"

"Let you what?"

"Jisung..."

"Let you _what?_ "

Minho huffed, pulling his face from Jisung's grip and licking up the length of his cock before he could be stopped.

"Please, hyung," he said under his breath. "Let me suck you off, please."

Jisung's eyes lit up at the words, but he didn’t let in just yet. "Louder."

Minho whined, falling onto his stomach, frustrated. He licked up Jisung's cock again, and Jisung let him get away with it with a stern look.

"Wanna suck you off," Minho mumbled louder. His cheeks burned.

"You want hyung's cock in your pretty little mouth?"

Minho bit his lip. "Uh huh."

"Say it."

Minho groaned, trying to ignore the way his cock began to stir again.

"Want hyung's cock," he breathed, "...in my _pretty little mouth_."

Jisung's face broke into a downright sadistic grin. "You're such a good boy, aren’t you?"

Minho hummed, face heating up further. "Can I, hyung?"

"Go ahead, kitten," Jisung whispered back, eyes falling shut when Minho didn't hesitate to dive down and wrap his lips around his cock. " _Fuck_ , Minho."

Minho sucked _hard_ , lips moving up and down quickly, knowing exactly how to draw breathy moans out of Jisung. Jisung grabbed Minho's hair and tugged, fully anticipating the whine he let out around his shaft. He smirked, using the leverage to move Minho’s head himself, the older boy giving in without thought, letting Jisung use him.

"Look at you," Jisung murmured for the second time that night. "Still like being my toy, huh? I guess some things never change."

Minho glared up at him at the comment, saliva dribbling down his chin, though he hollowed his cheeks and sucked extra hard in retaliation.

" _Hey_ ," Jisung groaned, annoyed, holding Minho's head in place and fucking up extra hard to take control again. Minho choked, then _moaned_ , tears spilling from his eyes. Jisung smiled wickedly, continuing to thrust his hips up into Minho's mouth. "Mhm, that's what I thought."

Minho moaned around his cock as tears continued leaking down his face, hands scratching at the bed sheets, eyes nearly rolling back.

"Fucking cockslut," Jisung hissed, thrusting up hard, though he was clearly beginning to fall apart at the seams. "God, you really _haven't_ changed."

He eased Minho off of him, wiping the spit off his chin. Minho took the opportunity to lunge up at him, nearly knocking him to his back again, lips connecting to his messily.

"Hey," Jisung muttered against his lips, but he indulged for a moment, tasting the precum on Minho's tongue. Minho reached between them, suddenly stroking him hard. " _Hey_."

He ignored Jisung's groans, fingers wrapped around him tightly, the way he knew the younger liked.

" _Minho_ ," Jisung said warningly, grabbing Minho's wrists to stop his movements. "Don't make me come, babe. I wanna fuck you."

"Well, _you_ made _me—_ " Minho started, but Jisung gave him no time to finish his sentence, abruptly shoving him so he was flat on his stomach, half-draped across Jisung's lap. He pushed up Minho's skirt and landed a harsh slap across his ass, which was still tinted pink from earlier.

Minho nearly choked on his spit, face dropping to Jisung's thigh in hiding, hands gripping the sheets again.

Jisung watched him like a hawk, silently daring him to speak up again—he didn't. His hand rubbed over the irritated skin soothingly, eyes catching the way Minho trembled below him.

"It's _adorable_ that you think you have control over me," he whispered, raising his hand to slap Minho twice as hard. Minho practically sobbed into his thigh, teeth nipping at his skin. "I know you like the back of my hand, Lee Minho."

He spanked him again for emphasis, grinning when he felt Minho drool onto his skin. He hit him over and over, Minho's cock leaking against his thigh more with every slap.

"Anything to say, kitten?" he cooed, going back to kneading Minho's skin for the moment—which was now cherry red. He slapped him one last time, extra hard, before rolling the elder over to see his tear-streaked face.

"Please..." Minho moaned, practically incoherent. He tried to sit up, reaching for Jisung's hands to help pull him into a sitting position. "Wanna ride you, please. I miss you."

"Anything for you," Jisung whispered, cock throbbing as he reached over for the discarded bottle of lube. Minho grabbed it from him immediately, uncapping it and pouring a copious amount onto Jisung's erection. Jisung giggled at his eagerness, sitting back casually as Minho straddled him, wobbling on his knees.

"Fuck," Minho breathed, just as Jisung's cock brushed against his rim. Despite his original impatience, he took his time sliding down, mouth falling open as he eased his way onto Jisung's lap.

" _Fuck_ ," Jisung echoed, hands petting down Minho's skirt, which was bunched up around his waist now. "Good?"

"Mhm," Minho mumbled, looping his arms around Jisung's neck and pressing his face into his shoulder for a moment as he adjusted to the stretch. His heart pounded in his ears; he could only hope that Jisung didn't pick up on it.

Then he started to move, pulling his face away to draw Jisung in for a long kiss while he pushed himself onto his knees and lifted himself up. Jisung moaned softly into his mouth as he dropped back down, hands cupping his waist to help him move.

They went slow. Much slower than two people who were supposed to be at each other's throats. And they didn't speak, either, not for minutes; the only sounds filling the room were their stuttered panting and muffled moans.

Minho whined into Jisung's mouth, sensitive, as he grinded down hard, fingers scratching at the younger's skin.

"You feel so good," Jisung finally spoke, pulling away from Minho's mouth to drag his lips down his neck, sucking a hickey right above the hem of the crop top. Minho whimpered in response, grinding the slightest bit faster, his movements becoming noticeably desperate.

Jisung smiled, visibly aware of how frustrated Minho was growing as he tried to angle Jisung's cock against his prostate. He grabbed the older boy’s hips tightly, halting his movements, and shifted himself to try and hit it dead-on.

Minho moaned loud, then flushed immediately at the noise, dropping his face onto Jisung's shoulder again.

"Fu-Fuck," he gritted out, completely still now as Jisung fucked up into him perfectly.

 _Fuck_ Jisung for knowing his body better than he did. _Fuck_ him for making Minho feel so good after all those months.

Jisung smiled at the sound of Minho's quiet whimpers, audible despite his hidden face. He thrusted his hips up hard, one hand leaving Minho's waist to grip the hair at the back of his head and tug so he was forced to look Jisung in the face.

"Feel good? Hm? Tell me."

"Mm," Minho whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to meet Jisung's eyes.

"Tell me, Minho. You missed sitting on me, didn't you?"

He leaned forward with ease, sending Minho onto his back and thrusting in hard.

" _Fuck!_ " Minho's jaw was slack, drool dripping down his chin.

Jisung stopped thrusting then, gazing fondly at Minho and caressing his slightly dampened hair.

"Tell me, baby; tell me how much you missed my cock."

"You're... so... gross," Minho groaned, thighs shaking, hips moving to try and push Jisung's cock back against his prostate. It was futile, though; Jisung had him held down firmly.

"I know you wanna say it. You still wanna be good for me, don't you?"

Minho's body flushed hot. He fought hard to keep himself together—he really did. But _God_ , did he want to let Jisung humiliate him and take over him completely.

Jisung pulled one of Minho’s legs up to hook around his waist, sliding in deeper. Minho gasped, back arching off the bed, but Jisung still refused to move his hips an inch.

He only stared down darkly as he waited for Minho to speak up.

Minho let out a shaky sigh. "Jisung, come on." 

Jisung watched expectantly, eyes gleaming.

"Feels good, your cock feels good, _please_ ," Minho babbled, hands bunching in the sheets. "Missed your cock, missed you. _Please_ make me come, please."

Jisung grinned, bending down to give Minho a sloppy kiss.

"That's my good boy," he whispered, undeniably satisfied. He thrusted hard, then, smile shining even brighter at the way Minho's face contorted in pleasure. "My pretty boy."

Minho whimpered high in his throat, blinking up at Jisung with sparkling irises. "Your... Yours?"

"Mine."

Minho shuddered hard at the words, suddenly ten times closer to orgasm. He wasn't _really_ Jisung’s, not anymore. But he'd go to hell and back before thinking about that right now.

He gasped loud, whiny moans falling from his lips as Jisung pounded into him hard and fast, holding his body impossibly tight against the mattress. Tears sprung into his eyes. It had been far too long since he'd felt this sort of ecstasy.

"Hm, where'd your fight go, baby?" Jisung teased, sitting up fully on his knees and pressing Minho's thighs to his chest, the skirt flipping upward. "Thought you couldn't stand me?"

" _Stop_ ," Minho whined, back arching, body shaking at the intense angle.

Jisung moved down so he was hovering over Minho, now, their chests brushing against each other. He bit down on the older boy’s neck to stifle his moans, hips slapping hard against his ass.

"Fuck, I'm close already," he groaned. "You're so fucking _tight_."

"Me too," Minho breathed, heart suddenly sinking a little.

He... didn't want this to end?

"You first," Jisung breathed, and before Minho could protest, he was reaching down a hand to wrap around Minho's sensitive cock, stroking hard in time with his thrusts.

" _Hyung._ "

"That's right, kitten." Jisung bit his lip, intensely peering down at Minho's blissed out features as he roughly jerked him off. "Come for hyung."

Minho mewled, thighs twitching and head thrashing back against the pillows as he came a second time, mind drowning in pleasure.

"Hyung..." he croaked, eyelashes soaked with tears. He used the little strength he had left to firmly loop his legs around Jisung's waist.

"Hang on, babe, let me pull out," Jisung whispered, trying to free himself from Minho's limbs.

"Wha—" Minho's eyes widened. He tightened his thighs and tried to tug Jisung back down.

"Baby, I can't come inside you. It'll be too messy," he murmured. "Let go."

" _No_ , Jisung, I want you, please," Minho argued, rolling his hips up despite how incredibly sensitive his nerves were. Jisung only watched him, blinking in surprise.

Minho froze, seemingly realizing his words. He slowly stopped moving, letting his thighs drop down to the bed.

"I—" he breathed, mouth opening and closing. "I... _want you_."

His eyes filled with tears, then. He didn't mean those words in just a _sexual_ way.

Jisung suddenly sat up, flinching at the sight of Minho with sorrowed eyes—a sight he'd never wanted to see again—grabbing the elder's face.

"Minho," he whispered, voice desperate, thumbs stroking his cheeks. "Fuck, _hey_ , don't cry."

"I want you," Minho repeated in a broken whimper, lower lip trembling.

Jisung pulled him in for a harsh kiss, fingers wiping the tears that fell from Minho's eyes.

"Don't cry; please don't cry. You have me, baby. You have me."

Minho cried harder at the words, slumping against Jisung, nails digging into his back as he hugged him. This was... not how he'd expected this to go.

"Want you so bad."

"You have me," Jisung repeated, though he still pulled out. "C'mere." He cupped Minho's face with one hand, stroking his cheek gently as he straddled his chest, his other hand wrapping around his own cock and jerking himself off.

"Want you."

"I'm yours."

Minho watched him with hazy eyes, panting, one hand reaching up to cover Jisung's as he stroked his cock faster.

"Can I come on you, baby?" Jisung murmured, voice choked as he approached his orgasm.

"Please."

That was all Jisung needed to tip over the edge, to throw his head back and groan, flushing bright red under Minho's needy gaze. He came hard, cum streaking across Minho's exposed stomach and crop top, the white liquid painting over the fake blood.

"Fuck..." Jisung swallowed hard as he came down from his high, toppling onto Minho when the elder pulled him down for a hug, arms and legs nearly suffocating him.

"I missed you," Minho whispered in a tear-filled voice.

"I missed _you_ ," Jisung mumbled back, kissing him softly. They both lied still for a moment to catch their breath, completely spent.

"Please don’t leave me again," Minho said timidly, hands gripping Jisung's shoulders tight.

Jisung frowned, kissing his cheek. "I should be saying that to _you_."

Minho squinted with teary eyes. "No, _you_."

Jisung laughed, incredulous. "What? You—You're the one that told me to get out!"

"Well, you're the one that never came back!"

"Because you literally _told_ me to never come back, Minho."

"I didn't mean it!"

They both stared at each other, bewildered. They started giggling then, eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment, foreheads pressed together.

"We're stupid," they spoke simultaneously, which only made them laugh harder.

"Stupid," Minho repeated, pecking Jisung's lips. He sat up a little, sniffling. "Should we... check on Hyunjin? Was that his name?"

Jisung tensed. "Oh, fuck. I'm a shit roommate."

"And an even shittier ex."

"Shut it—hey, we never actually broke up, _technically_."

Minho giggled, kissing him again.

"Good. Because I missed you. And I love you."

Jisung pulled him in for a longer kiss, arms wrapping around him firmly. "No, I love _you_."

"Okay, but seriously—do you think he's okay?"

Jisung groaned in defeat, peeling himself from Minho. He helped him stand from the bed.

"We made a mess of this room," Minho said with a frown, but Jisung only shrugged, grabbing the bottle of lube and throwing it back into the bedside drawer. He half-assedly pulled the sheets up the mattress, smoothing them out. "There. Brand new."

"I can't stand you."

"Sure you can't."

Jisung narrowed his eyes at Minho then, taking in his disheveled clothes. "Fuck, your costume is ruined, babe."

Minho looked down at the cum coating his top and bit his lip. "Fuck."

Jisung snickered. He tugged on his boxers and jeans, lazily pulling on his black shirt without bothering to button it.

"Here," he murmured, grabbing the long overcoat he'd worn earlier and draping it around Minho. He grabbed the discarded lingerie as well, shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans. "Button that up; no one will see."

"They'll definitely _know_ , though," Minho whispered shyly, but complied, buttoning the coat so it covered up his costume.

"Who gives a shit? It's us."

Minho laughed quietly. "It _is_ us."

Jisung gracefully scooped him up and carried him to the room they'd left Hyunjin in earlier. Unsurprisingly, the angel was still splayed out on the floor, eyes blinking at them tiredly as they entered.

"Hi," he breathed, squinting in confusion as they came and pulled him to his feet. He swayed slightly, looking between the two with baffled eyes.

"You..." he said to Minho, then shifted his gaze to Jisung. "And Jisungie?"

Jisung laughed awkwardly, ruffling Hyunjin's hair with his free hand.

"This is my boyfriend... Minho."

Minho's eyes lit up, while Hyunjin's widened in shock.

" _This_ is Minho?" he croaked, voice slurred. "God, you could’ve told me that _before_ I tried to fuck him..."

Jisung and Minho only giggled, arms securing around him as they escorted him from the room and toward the main room of the party.

"Jesus," Hyunjin groaned, giving Minho a once-over as they approached the door to leave. He stopped walking then, pulling the three of them to a halt. "Hey... I could’ve sworn you were dressed as a _cheerleader._ "

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry. i hope you took note of the "I Was Drunk When I Wrote This" tag. it's not my favorite, but i hope you enjoyed! i accidentally got attached to the backstory i made up for these two fools, so maybe i'll write a lil prequel someday (after i finish my 20 wips).
> 
> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)


End file.
